1. Field of the Inventions
This invention relates generally to cases and other accessories, and specifically to cases and other accessories for communication devices (e.g., mobile telephones, mobile texting devices, electronic pad devices, laptop computers, desktop computers, gaming devices, and/or devices capable of linking electronically to another device or to a network such as the Internet, etc.)
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many advances in computer networking and processing technology have made it possible for communication devices to include cameras that permit users to capture images. In many cases, these images can be stored, processed, and transmitted. However, there are many design constraints on onboard cameras in communication devices that can limit the weight, size, expense, shape, adjustability, and overall quality of the lensing systems of such cameras. Consequently, many cameras in communications devices are inadequate for a wide variety of photographic needs and may produce poor quality photographic images.
The deficiencies of onboard camera lenses can be addressed by modular or detachable lensing systems. Such lensing systems may be mounted or attached to communication devices such that one or more auxiliary lenses are positioned substantially over the onboard camera lenses of the communication devices. The auxiliary lenses can enhance or alter the light that may be captured by the onboard cameras to generate an image.
Other accessories may be used with communication devices, such as protective cases. A case is intended to provide protection for the communication device, and inhibit wear and/or damage to the communication device. Conventionally, protective cases cover the exterior of the communication device, or some portion thereof, to cushion impacts, protect against scratches, and the like.